The perfect birthday present
by BenDanFAn's
Summary: Today is kaho's birhtday...So what is len going to give her? LxK


Summary: Kaho and len had been dating for 5 years.Today is Kaho's birthday. So what present will len give to kaho??

Tsukimori Len 22 years old

Hino Kahoko 22 years old

Today is kaho's birthday, and len is bringing her out for a date. Now she is in the toilet putting on her dress. While she was putting her make up, she thought of something.

_flashback_

"_Kaho, tomorrow is your birthday. So tomorrow night, do you want to go out with me?" asked len while walking back to kaho's house. "Erm... Ok... I will go out with you," said kaho with a smile on her face. "Ok... Tomorrow I will pick you up at 7 p.m. ," said len with his old bored tone. _

"_Len... So tomorrow where are we going?" asked kaho. "It's a secret. Tomorrow then you will know," said len with a grin on his face. And they arrived to kaho's house. "This is my stop len. I can go by myself for now. Bye, len." said kaho. She was about to walk to her house but len grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss._

_The kiss was sweet . Len found his hands at kaho's little waist and kaho's hand was lost in len's hair. Their toungues were dancing in an unherd music. And kaho let out a little moan. They kissed until they were lack of air. When they stopped the kiss, kaho was blushing, len too was also blushing._

_They looked into each other eyes. "Len... I really have to go now... Bye len." said kaho and gave a quick peck on the lips of her boyfriend and went to her house. She waved her hand to len and len also waved his hands too._

_end of flashback_

Kaho was still putting her makeup on and getting ready for the date. (So now let us look at what is len doing...)

In Len's house

Len had just finished his shower. He got dress and took the bouquet of roses that he just bought from the flower's shop and a little red box. "Tonight is the day... The day that I will ask her..." said len while looking at the red box. He took his keys and left the house...

In Kaho's house

"Ding-dong..." the door bell rung. "That must be Len," said Kaho. She checked one last time and went to open the door. Len nearly had a nosebleed. Because they was an angel in front of him. Kaho wore a white lacey dress with red ribbons, her hair was permed a bit and her makeup wasn't heavy. She looked gorgeous and beautiful like an angel.

Kaho was also shocked. Len was so damn handsome. He wore a pair of black western long pants and a long sleeve green shirt. The 2 buttons on top weren't button up. He was so damn handsome. Kaho was in dreamland.

"This is for you kaho." said len while he gave the bouquet of roses to kaho. Kaho went into her house and put it in a vase. She got her purse and len took her into her house. "Kaho... I want you to put on this blindfold." said len with a grin on his face. "Why?" asked kaho with a confused look on her face.

"Erm... It's a suprise kaho." said len while giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek. "Ok, len... I will put the blindfold on." said kaho with a smile on her face. Len put on the blindfold and drove to a restaurant. The restaurant's name is _"Cherry Blossom Restaurant"_. It is one of the famous restaurant in Japan.

Len parked the car and brought kaho down the car and lead her to a room that he specially reserved just for her at the restaurant. "We are here. So you can take off your blindfold now kaho." said len. "Ok..." said kaho with a happy tune. _"What is the suprise? I can't wait to see it..." _thought kaho.

Kaho took off her blindfold and she was shocked. The room was painted dark red, it was decorated with balloons. There was a table just for the two of them, a bootle of champagne and a candle. Plus a dance floor for them to dance. And beside the table, there were a violinist and a pianist. They were hired so they can make the room more romantic.

Len noticed that kaho was very shock and she was drooling a bit. Len laughed a bit and Kaho was back to reality. Len lead kaho to her seat and pushed her chair in. The waiter came to there table and gave the menu to them. Kaho was looking at the menu and thinking what should she eat. All of the food were very expensive. There were too many food for her to choose.

After 5 minutes of deciding what food she should eat, she decided to have a salad and a beef steak. While len decided to have a t-bone for dinner. Len called the waiter and the waiter took their order. "Sir, it will be done after 30 minutes," said the waiter. "Ok..." said len and the waiter walked to the kitchen and showed the chef the order. Then len was busy thinking of something.

Kaho was thinking of something. She was thinking the last time that len confessed to her when she was 17 years old.

_flashback_

_In the school compund, len asked kaho to meet him at the back of the school during recess. 'I wonder what does len want?" thought kaho with a strange face. She went to the back of school and saw len holding a bouquwt of roses._

_Kaho was shocked, her heart was beating fast. "I wonder who is he giving the bouquet of roses to? Or is it for me... Nah... It might be not for me..." thought kaho with a little blush on her face. Len saw her and walked to her. Kaho also walked towards len._

_Until they face each other... "Erm... This is for you kaho..." said len while giving th bouquet of roses to kaho. He blushed a little. Kaho was surprised but deep down she was so damn happy. "Thanks for the roses, len..." said kaho with a little blush on her cheek. Then there was a piece of silence until len broke it._

"_Erm... Kaho, I got something to tell you..." said len with a nervous tone. And kaho realized that he was nervous. "Ok... What do you want to tell me, len?" asked kaho. "Er... Er... I wanted to tell you that is..." said len with a stop. "I l-lo-lov-love you, hino kahoko!! Can you be my girlfriend?" asked len with a deep blush on his face. _

_Kaho was shocked but she was very happy and showed a smile. "Heck yes!! I also love you too, tsukimori len... I will love to be your girlfriend..." said kaho while she was hugging len. Len didn't notice that she was hugging him. "She accepeted me. She accepeted me... Woo hoo" thought len and went back to reality and realized that kaho was hugging him. He hugged her back. And lean down to give kaho a kiss on the lips. Both of them was happy cause there first kiss was shared with the person they most love._

_Len was dancing happily at the field. He felt like shouting to the whole worl that kaho is his girlfriend until he hitted a tree and faint. _

_end of flashback_

Kaho laughed when she thought about that. Len noticed her laugh. "Kaho... What are you laughing at?" asked len with a curious tone. "Oh... i was thinking the last time that you confessed to me and was dancing happily until you hitted a tree." said kaho with a laugh.

"Hey! That isn't funny... It was really painful... Earth to yourself..." said len with a curious tone. There food had arrived and they were enjoying themselve, they talked and laugh...

When there were done, len asked the waiter to bring the cake. The cake was chocolate cake with strawberry cream in it. It wrote _"Happy birthday, to my dear kaho." _Kaho was happy and she had a piece a cake after that they dance. They dance in an equal passion and speed.

After that, it was present time. _"I wonder what is len going to give me..." _thought kaho. "Erm... Kaho... I got something to ask you..." said len with a slight nervous. " Ok, len..." said kaho. Then len got on 1 feet and said " I really love you kaho... So Hino Kahoko, will you marry me? And make me the happiest man on the world..." asked len with slight of excitement while he showed a diamond ring that carved _"L & K 4-ever"_...

Kaho was shocked. _"What should I answer him? Should I say yes or no?"_thought kaho. And she finally had her answer. "Yes... I will marry you len cause I really love you. So I would love to be your wife." said kaho and jumped into len. Len was hugging her and kissed her with full passion. He slipped the ring on her finger.

1 month later

It was a sunny day and there was a wedding in the church. "May I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest. Yah... It was len's and kaho's wedding. They kissed each other and they went off to there honeymoon at america. They smiled at each other. And in the same time said "I love you." and kissed each other again.

2 years later

Kaho and Len was famous violinist. They make a wonderful team and had 2 children. The 2 childrens name was sakura and takumi. In their backyard, "Mommy, can you play a song for me? Daddy, you too... Play with mommy" asked the 2 children to their parents. Their parents smiled and played a duet. The song was _"Ave Maria"_. The children was very happy. And said " Next time I want to be like my parents" said the children. They parents smiled at each othet and hugged their kids. And they lived happily ever after.

_This is kind of short but this is all I can think. Please Read & Review... My grammar is kind of bad... So dont mind my grammar mistake... __**NO FLAMES ARE ACCEPETED!!**_


End file.
